A Rip In Worlds
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: All is well in Royston until reports of world flux's are found. When Phoenix's friend Raptor falls through a hole leading to another world it is up to her Spyro and K.9 to find him. Though that's easier said than done when they descover where he is.
1. New Day, New Problems

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro, Magic Roundabout, or Doctor Who characters, I only own Rex, Spino, Raptor and Phoenix****.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in Royston and inside a large block of flats one person was about to get an early morning wake up call.<p>

Phoenix, a young woman was awakened by the sound of a T-rex's roar.

She opened her green eyes and sighed.

"I'm up Rex I'm up." she complained pulling the covers over her head.

A short time later Phoenix made her way outside wearing her normal blue jeans, trainers, long sleeved shirt and jacket to see her friends going about their normal day.

She yawned and took out a walkie talkie device from her pocket and scanned the screen as holograms of different creatures appeared.

She smiled seeing a hologram of an adult dragon and pressed enter on her devise.

Phoenix felt a warm feeling come over her as she felt her DNA change to that of a dragons, her whole body changing until she had turned into a teenage sized dragoness.

"If that was me Phoen, I'd be screaming." Raptor a six foot tall grey Velociraptor said and proceeded to scream as if he was being murdered.

The aqua colored dragoness with bright yellow wings, curved horns, arrow shaped tail tip, purple wing membranes, underbelly and eyes rolled her eyes.

"Rap if you do that K.9 will think your tails been blown off again." she said.

Raptor looked down at his tail stub and sighed.

"Sorry Rap." Phoenix apologized.

"S'allright." Raptor muttered.

"So what you guys going to do today?" Spino a large Spinosaurus asked.

Raptor shrugged. "Dunno, most likely practice my fighting skills." he replied and jumped on Phoenix trying to pin her down, but Phoenix used her wings to knock Raptor onto his back.

"Never let your guard down." Phoenix smirked, her paws on his back head and legs.

"Yeah especially with Phoenix first thing in the morning." Spyro a purple dragon with gold colored horns, wings, spikes, tail tip, red wings and purple eyes laughed flying over.

"Shut up." Raptor muttered.

Phoenix smirked to herself and helped Raptor up.

"I'd better check on K.9, he said something the other day about a world flux and I think we should check it out." Phoenix said flying off.

When Phoenix landed she found a small robot dog scanning a set of results on a large computer screen.

"Hey, find anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Negative mistress." the dog replied.

Phoenix nodded.

"Any luck with reopening the Dream Street and Magic garden portholes?" she asked.

"Affirmative but with the risk of the flux's it is not safe for us to try to reopen them." K.9 replied.

Phoenix sighed.

She was just about to leave when an earthquake began.

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked.

She looked up and saw warning lights flashing.

Before K.9 could reply she could hear Rex and Spino roaring at Phoenix to come over.

"Come on." she said picking the robot up and flying back.

When they arrived back Phoenix was shocked to see a large crack shaped hole in the middle of the road by her flat.

"Raptor fell in when the earthquake started and Spyro's gone in after him.

Phoenix nodded and sighed.

"Looks like we got a rescue mission again."


	2. The Nightmare Realm

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro, or Doctor Who characters, I only own Spino, Raptor and Phoenix****. **

***Some characters may be OOC but that's because that's how they are in this story***

* * *

><p>Phoenix went to a small storage shed and picked out some dragon armour and some armour big enough to fit Raptor.<p>

After putting the dragon armour on her she ran to the hole.

"Ready?" she asked as Raptor's armour seemed to fly into an open backpack on Phoenix's back.

"Good luck." Spino said as K.9 and Phoenix went into the hole.

* * *

><p>The two landed with a bang on a muddy ground.<p>

"Yuck, this had better be mud." Phoenix muttered standing up.

"Scans show we are in world 1740.93 otherwise known as the Nightmare Realm." K.9 explained.

Phoenix swore.

"Great, c'mon if I know Rap he'll." she began but stopped seeing K.9 had disappeared.

"Ok, this place will mess with me. It'll show me my worst fears to try to make me insane." she muttered.

She pulled out a small light blue orb from her backpack.

"Show me Raptor." she said clearly. The orb started to glow and Phoenix could see Raptor running for his life from a swarm of lightning bolt shaped birds.

She sighed putting the orb away and took flight.

"When I get my paws on him." she muttered but stopped in mid flight as K.9 had appeared in front of her, weapon drawn.

"Oh come on! Does every trip here end up in him using me for target practise?"

As K.9 fired at Phoenix, she easily dodged the attacks as she had training so that if he ever attacked her Phoenix could out manure the attacks.

After a few seconds Phoenix crossed her wings, a small part of bone touching each other and flapped them, a green force field appearing around her before changing from a circle to the shape of her body. K.9's attacks bouncing off her.

She smiled and flew at the dog as fast as she could, knocking the robot to the ground but disappeared before it hit the ground.

It had been a trick.

Phoenix nodded as her force field faded.

After flying for a few more minutes she caught sight of Spyro fighting his worst nightmare.

Phoenix's walkie talkie which was handily located on her thigh scales started to glow yellow, she picked it up and a dark blue ball started to appear between her horns. After a few seconds she fired her blue lightning attack and Spyro's fear fell and disappeared.

"Before you say you could handle it, you were clearly losing." she said as Spyro flew over.

"Oh be quiet." Spyro muttered.

"Nice attack by the way." he added.

"Been practicing my moves with Cynder, Rap and K.9 when I can." Phoenix said and the two flew off to find Raptor and K.9.


	3. Returning Home

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Doctor Who characters, I only own Phoenix, Raptor and Spino****.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix and Spyro flew as fast as they could, Spyro filling Phoenix in as they flew about what happened.<p>

"So I came through the rip and by that time Raptor had vanished." he finished.

Phoenix nodded.

"You got your talkie thing on you?" Spyro asked.

Phoenix nodded seeing where Spyro was going.

She put her rainbow coloured walkie talkie next to Spyro's purple one and the two started to glow. And before long the two were teleported a few hundred yards from where Raptor was.

"Hold on Rap." Phoenix called and raced off as fast as her wings would let her.

She froze seeing a beaten up Raptor trying to protect himself from a dragon that looked identical to Phoenix but was dark purple.

She roared causing the shadow dragon to stop attacking Raptor and turn to her.

"Why don't you pick on a dragoness your own size." she shouted.

The dark dragon snarled and flew to Phoenix.

"Leave my friends alone!" Phoenix roared and flew at the shadow dragon, however the shadpw dragon was more powerfull and before long had pinned Phoenix to a tree.

By then Spyro and K.9 had arrived.

"K.9 shoot it!" Spyro ordered.

"Master." K.9 nodded and shot the shadow dragon.

"Raptor move." Spyro said trying to get Raptor back on his feet.

Raptor looked up in agony and saw the shadow dragon attacking both K.9 and Phoenix.

He growled feeling his power grow.

"Don't you touch them!" he snarled standing up, a brown aura appearing around him.

The shadow dragon growled and flew at Raptor.

That was the last thing the others saw before everything went black.

When they woke up they were back in Royston.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked sitting up.

"Beat's me." Spyro replied.

"Rap?" Phoenix asked worried.

"I'm fine, how about you two? You guys really took a pounding." Raptor asked.

"I've been better." Spyro muttered rubbing his head.

"Same." Phoenix agreed.

"You two've been out for two days." Spino said.

Phoenix stood up, her joins burning before noticing something.

"Rap, where'd you get that tail?"

Raptor smiled looking at his tail.

"You like it, K.9 made it for me. It's made from a metal template and is covered in a special kind of plastic that makes it look like real skin." he explained.

Phoenix nodded.

"If you want to know what happened, I lost my temper and used my powers to beat the shadow dragon." Raptor said and went off.

"Since when's Rap had powers?" Phoenix asked turning into her human form.

Spyro shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I really need to rest my joints." Phoenix muttered and returned inside.

Spyro nodded and returned to his world.

**The End**


End file.
